Diferencia de clases
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Para Ochako, le era complicado acostumbrarse a salir con un chico cuyo apellido llevaba un renombre como Tenya Iida. Fictober, día catorce: Propuesta.


_**Día catorce: Propuesta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Diferencia de clases**_

 _ **Pareja: Ochako Uraraka x Tenya Iida**_

 _ **.**_

Era algo muy interesante salir con alguien que tenía un apellido de renombre, cuando apenas salían en citas cortas, te acostumbrabas a sus extravagancias que podía tener. Tenya era sencillo, pero el haber nacido en una cuna de oro era tan innata en él que no se daba cuenta cuando se sobrepasaba. La llevaba a lugares caros que Ochako desorbitaba sus ojos cuando observaba el menú. Gastaba en ella, cosa que no le gustaba del todo dado que le gustaba ayudarle de vez en cuando.

Con él le era difícil.

Cuando ya te adentrabas más en la familia, que te consideraban parte de ésta, las cosas cambiaban mucho. Ochako era invitada a cenas, en donde observaba las comidas con impresión y su estómago rugiendo. Si no tuviese la mano de Tenya apretando la suya, hubiera entrado en pánico por no saber qué cubiertos debía tomar.

Era invitada a fiestas de héroes de renombre, que ella y sus compañeros no podrían ir por apenas ser héroes novatos. Las familias de héroes que nunca faltaban eran los Todoroki y los Iida, y la ventaja que la fortuna de los Yaoyozoru daba, también les daba una invitación.

Ochako usualmente se sentía observada y juzgada, las otras personas sabían cuando alguien no pertenecía a su mundo. A menudo se apretaba del musculoso brazo de su novio y se sumergía en conversaciones con Shōto y Momo.

Tenya notó muchas veces su incomodidad, como buen perceptivo que él era, pero ella le había dicho que nada importaba, que ella estaba bien y no le molestaban las habladurías. Tenya le miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos rojos y le volvía a sonreír, luego, le sumergía en alguna detallada conversación y Ochako olvidaba todo a su alrededor.

Debió haber imaginado que todo eso, que los siete años de estar juntos terminarían con eso.

La cita se había planeado con un mes de anticipación, como todo lo que Tenya tenía que organizar. Ella se había comprando un bonito vestido porque sabía que el restaurante a donde su novio la iba a llevar no iba a ser barato. Suspiró mientras terminaba de peinar su cabello y tomó su teléfono mientras esperaba que Tenya fuera a recogerla.

Revisó un poco las redes sociales observando las noticias sobre héroes. El anuncio de una pareja de alguno de sus compañeros, el anuncio de un compromiso de algún otro. La medalla de héroe que Deku…

Ochako sonrió dando me gusta a la imagen y comentando unas felicitaciones.

Escuchó el sonido del auto de Tenya, abrió y salió antes de que éste lo hiciera. Tenya ya había salido del auto y se dirigía a su puerta cuando sonrió y su rostro se iluminó.

—Ochako… —le saludó. Ochako le había insistido que dejara de darle sufijos cuando ya estaban juntos— Estás preciosa.

—Gracias —comentó la chica y se acercó para pasar las manos suavemente por su traje—. Y tú muy guapo —ella se empinó para besarlo y Tenya se agachó para recibir el beso gustoso. A Ochako le encantaba sumergirse en sus labios, tan suaves y apasionados. Recordó cuando en el primer beso que ambos se dieron fue tan mecánico y nervioso y ahora era tan natural.

Los brazos del muchacho rodearon su cintura y Ochako se sumergió en sus brazos. Se sentía tan completa cuando él la rodeaba.

 _ **.**_

Era difícil acostumbrarse a las extravagancias, y aunque ella había llevado a citas en lugares menos costosos a Tenya, le gustaba recibir las atenciones de él. El sucesor de Ingenium le estaba contando sobre su día, aun moviendo (Aunque ya menos) su mano de forma mecánica, luego de que ella le contara del suyo.

—Ochako… —comentó cuando terminaron su comida. Ochako observó la seriedad que poseía su novio. Tenía tiempo de no ver esa seriedad.

—¿Qué pasa Tenya? —preguntó la chica tomando su mano. El muchacho se sonrojó un poco logrando que su novia soltara una risita. Ver a Tenya sonrojado era de las cosas más lindas que habían. El muchacho se levantó las gafas, ella pudo notar como su mano temblaba y luego la llevó al bolsillo.

—Hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos —le dijo—, yo solo… —Ochako lo noto nervioso y su corazón se contrajo. Entendió lo que trataba de hacer. Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla logrando que el sonrojó se extendiera por el rostro de su novio, ella podría creer que llegaría el momento en que sus lentes se empañarian.

Tenya de repente se levantó y salió de su asiento para colocarse a su lado. Ahí, incó una rodilla en el suelo y sacó, con una mano temblorosa, una cajita de su bolsillo.

Ochako podía sentir las miradas encima y su corazón se contrajo aún más.

—Ochako, te amo demasiado. Por favor ¿Te casarías conmigo? —cuando la cajita se abrió, Ochako observó el anillo y sus ojos se desorbitaron.

El anillo era de oro y un pequeño diamante lo adornaba. Ochako se sonrojó, por su cabeza pasó tantas cosas.

Ella amaba a Tenya. Casarse con él había sido algo que había pensado mucho, pero ahora teniendo la oportunidad enfrente quedó paralizada, aterrada.

Quería decir que sí, pero una parte de ella, la llenaba de inseguridad.

Sería una Iida, una familia de renombre, una familia con dinero. Una familia de clase alta a la cual ella no pertenecía.

Y jamás iba a pertenecer.

— _Hump… se nota que es de clase baja. Apuesto que solo está con nuestro Teny por el dinero de la familia._

— _¡Cierto! Ni siquiera es una heroína de renombre ¿Ese es el quirk que quiere aportar a la familia Iida?_

— _¡Que vergüenza!_

Sí, recordaba esa cena con toda la familia Iida, ella había ido al baño y había escuchado a unas tiras de Tenya decirle eso.

No había dado aún una respuesta, solo se había cubierto el rostro, podía parecer como emoción… pero no lo era… estaba sollozando de dolor, estaba asustada.

—¿Ochako? —preguntó Tenya. Ochako lo miró por entre sus dedos, sus ojos mirándola con adoración por detrás de las gafas.

Ella no lo merecía.

—Lo siento… —sollozó la chica. No esperó a que Tenya procesara el rechazo, solamente se levantó y corrió fuera del restaurante.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Tenya, confundido y adolorido. Tal vez había malinterpretado todo. Tal vez aún no era el momento de un paso tan grande.

Se levantó, sacó dinero de su billetera, el suficiente para pagar la cena, se guardó la caja en el bolsillo y corrió tras su novia.

No podía dejar el asunto así, se disculparía por haber confundido todo.

Afuera del restaurante se extendía un bonito parque, y Tenya conocía lo suficientemente a su novia como para saber que se dirigiría allá.

Trotó hasta el parque y la buscó, la encontró sentada en un banco, centrando su mirada marrón en el césped. Tenya se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Ochako no lo miró, pero se secó las lágrimas.

—Ochako…

—Tenya…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo y soltaron una risita. La comodidad nuevamente fluyendo entre los dos.

—Me disculpo si apresuré las cosas —comentó Tenya enseguida—. Pensé que estábamos en el punto de nuestra relación para dar el siguiente paso, tal vez fallé en mis cálculos…

—No, no… —le interrumpió Ochako, su garganta apretándose— es solo… somos de clases diferentes.

—Ocha…

—Algunas personas de tu familia creen que yo quiero aprovecharme, pero no es cierto. Yo misma estoy ganando en lo poco que trabajo.

—Eres una mujer muy independiente, Ochako. Eso lo sabes, eso lo sé yo ¿Que más importa? —Ochako soltó una risita y miró a su novio. Levantó la mano y le quitó cabello de la frente.

—Tengo miedo de la presión que el apellido Iida posee, quiero ser merecedora de él —Tenya levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Ochako. Ella sonrió ante el toque suave de sus grandes manos.

—Ya lo eres, Ochako. Por eso te pedí matrimonio, porque eres con quien quiero pasar toda mi vida. Porque quiero estar contigo y levantarme junto a ti todas las mañanas. Porque cuando te veo, ahora puedo imaginarte en un kimono blanco junto a mí —Ochako soltó una risita y cubrió el rostro de su novio con ambas manos. Tenya estaba de igual forma, dándole una hermosa sonrisa y ojos brillantes—. Te amo, Ochako Uraraka. Y no tienes que ser merecedora del apellido Iida porque no hay leyes que indiquen cómo ser uno, además que ya eres dueña de mi corazón.

Ochako estaba al borde delas lágrimas. Cuando Tenga se disponía a ser romántico, en verdad lo era. Ella soltó una risita y acercó sus labios a los de él.

Fue un beso suave y tierno, dulce en lo máximo entre ellos. Cuando se separaron, Tenya ya había sacado el anillo y ella extendió la mano para deslizarlo por su dedo.

No lo volvió a mirar, solamente se dignó a sonreírle a Tenya y a imaginarse una vida junto a él.

* * *

 _ **Nota: MI PRIMER IICHAKOOOOOOOO. Ellos son demasiado dulces para este mundo, simplemente me hace enormemente feliz escribirlos. Los adoro demasiado T_T**_


End file.
